Libération
by Ryuuichi-chan
Summary: C'est triste... Il est loin... Je l'aime... Plus pour longtemps...


Déclaration de l'auteuse (?) : Que dire... Bonjour à tous, toutes... Peu importe... C'est ma première fic sur Gravitation, alors, jespère qu'elle plaira... Bonne lecture à tous, toutes !

Libération

**- Allez ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Demain, on bosse pas, donc à dans deux jours !**

_Ouais, c'est ça, ferme-la, un peu... Putain, qu'est-ce qu'ils me font chier ceux-là... Qu'est-ce que j'fous là, moi ? A me glisser dans la peau d'une personne qui m'est inconnue, à me cacher derrière ce sourire hypocrite, à faire semblant que tout va bien... Alors que rien ne va... puisqu'Il n'est pas là, près de moi._

_Tout à commencé quand je suis venu en Amérique, au début, tout allait bien... Je ne me suis rendu compte qu'après que j'avais besoin de lui pour être heureux, pour sourire,... pour vivre... Que fais-tu, en ce moment ? Est-ce que tu chantes ? Est-ce que tu ris ? Est-ce que tu te fais sauter par cet enfoiré ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'dis, moi... Je suis vraiment pathétique, à m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je l'insulte, mais c'est de ma faute tout ça : trop lâche pour lui avouer mes sentiments, trop lâche pour retourner le voir au Japon, trop lâche pour arrêter de sourire... Je me hais !_

_Ca fait quelques mois que ça dure... Ca a trop duré. Bientôt, ça va finir. Encore un signe de lâcheté... Je ne peux même pas affronter la réalité, je n'y arrive pas, c'est trop dur._

**- Oooh ! C'est boooon !**

**- Sakuma-san ? Vous êtes encore là ? La journée est finie !**

**- Aaaah... D'acc...ord...**

**- Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?**

**- J'ai... bientôt fini...**

_Bientôt fini... C'est tellement bon... J'ai l'impression que mon amour glisse au travers de mon bras... Vas-y ! Va-t-en ! Je ne te veux pas ! Je ne t'ai jamais désiré ! Toute ma vie défile... Il n'apparaît pas beaucoup... C'est vraiment étrange qu'une personne qu'on a si peu vu nous marque autant... C'est comme s'il m'avait jeté un sort... Depuis que je l'ai connu, j'ai totalement changé... Même si personne n'a rien remarqué... C'est enfin la libération... Je suis si heureux... Non ! Arrête de te mentir ! J'aurais aimé le revoir... une dernière fois... avant de... _

_Je me demande comment il va réagir... Est-ce qu'il sera triste ? J'espère... Je veux qu'il soufre, je veux lui faire subir ma douleur... Egoïste ? Oui... Mais, j'ai bien l'droit, non ? Non.. Je me fais des idées... Peut-être que ça le choquera... Il se demandera pourquoi... Moi-même, je ne sais pas vraiment... C'est... si tentant... Puis, le temps le guérira, il n'y pensera plus, il ne pensera plus qu'à... lui... Lui, sera encore à ses côtés... Lui, il n'est pas lâche... Il n'est pas moi._

**- Ryû-chan ! Sort des toilettes, s'il-te-plaît !**

**- J'ai... bientôt fini...**

**- Mais, enfin, pourquoi ta voix est si faible... Toute l'équipe s'inquiète ! Sort ou on défonse la porte !**

_Putain, mais laissez-moi, bordel ! Bande d'hypocrites ! Vous aussi, vous n'en avez rien à foutre ! Je le sais très bien ! Tout ce qui vous intéresse, ce sont les bénéfices que je vous apporte ! Mais, j'vous emmerde ! Défonsez-la, cette putain de porte ! Mais il sera trop tard..._

_Aaaaaaaaaaah... Plus fort... Encore plus fort... A ce stade-là, je ne sens même plus la douleur... Je sens juste la libération prochaine... Ca y est, je comprends... Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est juste qu'il sorte de moi... Mais... Pourquoi prend-il cette couleur rouge ? Il est tellement beau, au naturel... Ca coule... Il y en a beaucoup... Mais... Il en reste encore... Je ne veux plus aucune goutte de Lui en moi ! Sort ! Encore plus fort... AaAAAaaaahHHhh... Ca y est... C'est... la..._

**- Ryûichi ! RYÛ !! MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'A PRIS ??**

**- Appelez une ambulance !! Vite !!**

**- Non... c'est trop tard...**

Owari

C'est court... Bah... oui...

C'est triste... Bah... oui...

Donc, bah, donc, comme j'ai dit au-dessus, c'est ma première fic de Gravitation (Je n'ai fait que des fics sur Dir en Grey On s'fait un peu d'pub...)

Donc, bah j'attends vos réactions !! Je répondrais à tous les commentaires, comme je l'ai toujours fait... Donc... Bah... Commentez, vous pouvez pas savoir comment ça me ferait plaisir ! )

Et aussi, si c'est court, c'est parce que ça a été écrit aux alentours de minuit, sur un coup de tête, en quelques minutes... Mon esprit sadique avait pris possession de mon corps ! Se justifie comme elle peut

Bon, bah voila ! Au revoir pour (peut-être) une prochaine fic !

_Ryûichi, fatiguée par les cours_


End file.
